


Sanae's and Alice's first meeting

by Boonool



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, santuar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boonool/pseuds/Boonool
Summary: Sanae heard from Marisa that someone lives alone deep in the forest of magic. Sanae, being the ray of sunshine that she is, heads over and tries to befriend her with a gift.
Relationships: Kochiya Sanae/Alice Margatroid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sanae's and Alice's first meeting

Deep inside the forest, where sunlight barely reaches past the canopy, The Forest of Magic. A green haired goddess was before the door to a house.

Sanae: Hello? Is anyone home? Is this really where someone lives? I get that Marisa also lives in the forest but she’s on the edge of it... this is pretty deep in and kinda close to the vampires… oh maybe she likes the vampires? In terms of homo-eroticism they are very up there. Maybe she had a bad day and was seeking shelter from a storm, with a white blouse soaked and stuck to her body by the rain, and the door to the mansion opened to be greeted by the mysterious maid saying “oh you poor thing lets get you warmed up” and then and then and then…!

Before Sanae could continue her fantasy, a doll wearing a red dress opens the door.

Sanae: Oh! A doll! So this is the right place!

Sanae stares at the floating doll. 

Sanae: Uh. Hmm. Now how would I go about talking to a doll…

Kanako’s words echoed through her head: “The first impression is the most important! Give them eye contact and a firm handshake!”

Sanae took this to heart and stuck out her hand. 

Sanae: Nice to meet you dolly! I am looking for an Alice Margatroid. Do you know where she may be?

The doll nods and then pulls on Sanae’s finger.

Sanae: Woah okay, taking the direct approach.

Sanae’s boots clicked and clacked against the hardwood floor. Looking around, she noticed a lot of furniture was also made of wood. Cabinets, tables and the like. In a display cabinet, there was a row of dolls with a sign above them that read “For Incidents Only.” with an image of what looked to be... gunpowder?! 

Other things in the display case also stood out such as three silver knives with blue, green and red handles respectively, ofuda cards and straw dolls with nails through them.

Sanae is then led up a set of stairs which exits out to a rooftop clearing where Alice is calmly drinking tea.

Sanae: Ah! you must be-

Alice: Why are you here?

Alice quickly cut off Sanae.

Sanae: Oh I uh heard from Marisa that-  
Alice: Oh her. 

There was irritation in her voice. She probably didn’t like getting unexpected guests and a stranger at that. 

Sanae: Marisa told me that there was someone who was alone in the forest. I thought maybe she'd like a friend!

Sanae: So then... would you like to be friends?  
…  
Silence.

Alice: That’s a very awkward question. If I say yes then that would imply that we are more than strangers, which we are not. If I say no then your feelings would be hurt and that would end any future possibilities of us becoming friends. So how about this, we start off as acquaintances. I am Alice Margatroid, a simple puppeteer and magician. I control dolls like that one that guided you through my home.

Alice then wiggles her fingers and the same doll that took Sanae’s finger appeared and did a small curtsey. 

Alice: This one’s name is Hourai. Shanghai is the one that never leaves my side. I do have a bunch more but they are locked away as of now. 

Sanae stood there with a blank look on her face. 

Alice: Not going to introduce yourself?

Sanae: Oh! uh I'm Sanae Kochiya. I'm sorry but you’re really pretty, kinda lost my train of thought there. I'm a living goddess that took up residency on youkai mountain some time ago. I come from the 'outside world' as you may call it. I came here with a gift!

Sanae presents a statue that looks like Saint Nicolas and a centaur mixed into one.

Sanae: I heard you liked dolls so i thought you'd like something similar. This is probably the closest thing I have to a youkai in my collection but i’d like you to have it.

The blonde stared with disbelief.  
Alice: What the hell is that?

Sanae: It's a santuar!

Alice: How.... intriguing. I accept this… “santuar”.

And from the direction of the Mansion on the Misty Lake, three bell tolls rang through the forest. Alice slowly stood up and commanded her dolls to clean up after her tea. 

Alice: Well I hope this is the start of a beautiful acquaintance but I have to get going. The scarlet devil's sister is calling and I need to get going before she comes to get me herself. It's been... a treat talking to you Ms. Kochiya

Sanae: Oh you too! 

Sanae then hugs the magician.

Sanae: I’ll be seeing you!

Sanae waves goodbye as Alice flies away to the mansion.

Alice: Odd girl but… she is quite cute, almost like a hamster.

Alice smiles softly to herself and continues on her way.

**Author's Note:**

> really short sanae/alice fic thats been floating in my head for a while now. i may add extra chapters later on but dont expect it.


End file.
